During operation of an aeronautical vehicle, fluids such as air are pulled into an engine and are used to generate energy to propel the vehicle. The fluids may contain undesirable particles, such as sand and dust, which can degrade engine components. In order to prevent this occurrence, at least a portion of the undesirable particles are separated from the fluids using an inertial inlet particle separator.
A conventional inertial inlet particle separator typically includes a duct system with a fluid inlet that transitions into a scavenge channel that forms an in-line fluid path with the fluid inlet and a clean channel that branches off from the in-line fluid path. The inertia of particles in the fluid tend to make them travel in a straight line rather than follow the fluid flow path. This being the case, particles tend to flow straight into the scavenge channel rather than curve into the clean intake channel. As such, clean air is guided into the engine and separated from the contaminated air, which is guided from the scavenge channel into a blower where it is then discharged. Approximately, 15-25% of the fluid entering the fluid inlet typically enters the scavenge channel, while the remaining fluid and lighter particles enter the clean channel. The fluid entering the scavenge channel typically includes the larger particles such that only a small percentage of particles enter the engine through the clean channel, thereby protecting engine components.
Although some conventional inertial inlet particle separators are successful in providing relatively clean fluid to the engine, they may also have the adverse effect of increasing the pressure loss of the air entering the engine, with an attendant decrease in engine power output and increase in fuel consumption. Additionally, a typical conventional separator is unable to compensate for changing contamination conditions. For example, in particularly dirty or sandy environments, the separator is generally needed to provide clean fluid to the engine. However, in relatively clean environments, the scavenge system continues to pull scavenge air, even when it is not necessarily needed, which results in additional pressure loss, which may degrade engine performance. Conventional separators typically have a fixed geometry.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and system for separating particles from an inlet fluid for a vehicle engine. In addition, it is desirable to reduce pressure loss of the separator during at least some operating conditions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.